


black is the kiss

by akamine_chan



Series: Venom [3]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fight, like everything between them ever is.  Gerard lands a solid punch on Poison's jaw; it takes a moment to shake it off, and in the meantime Gerard dances back, out of range, grinning savagely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black is the kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for non-permanent death and dub-con elements.
> 
> Beta by Ande, as always. Title from _Thank You For The Venom_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Another installment in this nasty little 'verse. It fits my mood.

It's a fight, like everything between them ever is. Gerard lands a solid punch on Poison's jaw; it takes a moment to shake it off, and in the meantime Gerard dances back, out of range, grinning savagely. There's red on his teeth, dripping from the corner of his mouth, and Poison wants to use his fists on that pretty face until there's nothing left _but_ blood.

Gerard knows that, of course he does, and he jerks his chin up, a dare, and Poison's never been able to resist. He feints to the left and barrels into Gerard, knocking them both to the ground. Gerard wheezes for a moment, stunned, and Poison's fast, pinning Gerard's arms down with his knees.

"Gonna fucking kill you," Gerard mutters, and Poison chokes out a laugh, because that's how it always ends between them. One or the other sprawled on the floor, body still and lifeless. Gerard prefers knives, but Poison lives by his gun. 

"You can try," he sneers. He shifts as Gerard tries to buck him off, and—Gerard's dick is hard as a rock in his cheap BL/ind issue slacks. "But I think I'm gonna fuck you first," he purrs. 

"Fuck you," Gerard spits, color spilling across his cheeks.

"That's the plan, baby." It's a stretch, and Gerard struggles and makes him work for it, but Poison manages to press Gerard's wrists to the floor, bruisingly hard, trapping him. He reaches, cups his hand around Gerard's cock, and fuck, he always manages to forget how _hung_ Gerard is. He rubs and squeezes, not being particularly careful, and it's not long before Gerard's squirming under him, little broken sounds torn from him between gasps for breath.

Poison knows it's safe to let go of Gerard's hands—well, as safe as it ever is with Gerard, but he likes using his strength to keep Gerard under him. "Gonna come in you pants, pretty? Want it bad, yeah, so fucking easy, such a slut."

Knowing how much Gerard wants this, wants _him_ , makes Poison so fucking hard. He wants to flip Gerard onto his belly, strip him naked and _push_ his way in, but there's no time, there's never any time for that anymore.

Gerard's rocking his hips up, no longer trying to escape, just desperate to come, and Poison's intimately familiar with Gerard's body, he knows how to do this. He shoves his way between Gerard's thighs, pressing hard against Gerard's dick with his leg. He leans in, sets his mouth to the tender skin of Gerard's neck and bites _hard_.

With a strangled sound, Gerard arches under him, shuddering. Poison can feel the spreading dampness against his leg and doesn't hesitate, sits up fast and yanks open his jeans. He's only got a little bit of time to do this, while Gerard lays there, fucked out and half-asleep.

Poison spits in his hand and grabs his dick, stroking fast, no room for subtlety. It won't be long before he's fighting for his life again, and he'd rather not die with his hand wrapped around his cock like a tool.

He looks at Gerard, and it's a surprise to find that Gerard's watching _him_ , mouth open and obscene, licking his lips like he missing having Poison's dick in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Poison groans, and he's almost there—fuck, almost— His head falls back as he comes, his whole body shivering with electric aftershocks. It's been a long time, too long, and he struggles to open his eyes—

Gerard shoves him, and Poison knows he's reaching for the knife he keeps in his boot, and Poison scrabbles blindly for the ray gun holstered to his thigh, _knowing_ he's too slow, Gerard's got the jump on him—

He opens his eyes and Gerard's leaning over him, frozen, wickedly sharp dagger held in one hand. Poison's gun is resting against Gerard's forehead, and even though his hands are shaking, there's no way for Poison to miss.

Exhaustion flashes through Poison; how many times have they done this? The future unfolds in his mind's eye, death and nothing more. No room for anything more.

"Do it," Gerard demands.

Poison can't keep the smirk off his face. He doesn't flinch. "Give my regards to Korse," he says, and pulls the trigger.

-fin-


End file.
